Walls
by LiveLaughLove5
Summary: TezuFuji-ish. Tezuka had carefully built walls around himself ever since he was a child. When he wanted to break out, he couldn't. After all, whatever Tezuka did was flawless. Why should cutting himself off from the world be any different?


**Walls**

**A/N:**** I always wondered why Tezuka was so quiet (not that I didn't like it!). One day, this just popped into my head, and I hope you like it!**

Tezuka had started building a wall around himself ever since he turned 5 years old. On his 5th birthday, Tezuka Kunimitsu's grandfather, Tezuka Kunihazu came to live with them. Tezuka Kunihazu was a retired army general, and had continued to be emotionally removed from everyone. When a little Tezuka Kunimitsu had run out of his house to greet his grandparents, Tezuka Kunihazu looked down at him sternly, and said, "You should learn how to control your emotions"

Tezuka took those words to heart, and started to detach himself from everyone he loved. He wouldn't reveal his feelings, but kept them tightly locked behind his stoic mask. His befuddled parents eventually accepted their son's new behavior as his true nature.

Slowly, carefully, Tezuka started building a wall. Each brick was meticulously placed, and the foundation was strong. Every time his grandfather smiled at his actions, he placed another brick. Whenever Tezuka Kunihazu frowned, Tezuka went over his wall to see if there was a crack.

Nobody dared to approach him. They saw him as something of a teacher figure. They would compare notes about class, but nobody would invite Tezuka to come play with them. Tezuka Kunimitsu longed for company, but that would go against everything he had been taught. When he felt a twinge of jealously as he gazed upon his classmates playing, he would further remove himself, in hopes of not feeling the pain. When he wanted to go run and play games, his grandfather's words would hold him back.

Slowly, Tezuka continued to build his prison, because he didn't know what else to do. When he was in his first year at Seigaku, Tezuka joined the Tennis Team. He concentrated only on becoming the best tennis player he could be. He told himself that he didn't need friendship to survive, and only had to pursue his goal. Everything came to a halt when his senpai hit his arm with a racket. Once again, everything Tezuka believed was challenged. Tennis was the only thing he had, the only thing he had learned to love. Now, it eluded him, tantalizingly close, but just too far away to grasp.

When he was punished, Tezuka didn't complain, but fulfilled his duty. He did everything he thought he had to do, nothing more, and nothing less. Tezuka thought that everyone followed that policy. That's why he was completely surprised when Fuji Syuuske, Oishi Synchiro, Inui Sadaharu, and Kikamaru Eiji helped him with his punishment. They could have gone home, but they chose to spend time with Tezuka, sharing his punishment.

As he watched them laugh and talk, Tezuka began to question what he grandfather had told him. If he couldn't be happy, what was the point in living? When he finally accepted that he had to break down his wall, he found himself unable too. Ever since he was a child, he had perfected his barrier, made it unbreakable. Trapped inside, Tezuka realized that he had built himself a prison that he couldn't get out of.

Helplessly, with growing frustration, he pounded the walls in an effort to get out. No matter what he did, Tezuka only ended up with bloody hands. That's when Fuji Syuuske started shadowing him. Wherever he went, Fuji would turn up. Tezuka couldn't understand why a happy, friendly person like 

Fuji would want to waste their time with him. When Tezuka asked him, Fuji merely smiled back, and answered, "I want to help you break your barriers, Tezuka". Tezuka's mouth had dropped open in shock, and Fuji had chuckled, "That's the first step"

Slowly, gently, Fuji began widening the cracks that had appeared in Tezuka's wall. When the space had become great enough, Fuji slipped inside. Fuji and Tezuka worked together, breaking Tezuka's walls from the inside, until he could smile at Eiji's antics, start conversations with his classmates, and realize how precious friendship truly is.

**A/N:**** Ok, so the ending was exactly how I pictured it, but I can't figure out how to change it. Please review!! Smiles!**


End file.
